


Having/Holding

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Forbidden Love, Nuns, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are many reasons why our coupling should give me shame, Ruby.  I made an oath to God and I’m breaking it.  I’m lying to my sisters and having a forbidden affair.  But I am not ashamed of what we share in this bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having/Holding

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Astrid/Ruby - forbidden. 
> 
> **Content Warning** : This fic contains a member of the church taking part in an affair that would be forbidden in this setting. I am not a religious person, but I understand if this is offensive to some, and I want to clearly warn for that.

“You’re not the only one who’s not supposed to be doing this.”  Ruby turned on her side, facing Astrid, who lay on her back in Ruby’s mussed sheets.  Her hair was free from its usual strict pinned-up style and she still wore her thick, white cotton bra, though it was twisted around her chest.

Astrid swallowed heavily, always emotional after sex, and asked, “What do you mean?”

Ruby curled into Astrid’s side, breathing in the clean lavender scent of her simple perfume.  “My grandmother was very strict.  I was never allowed to date or stay out past ten.  I was sheltered enough that…”

Astrid looked over, attentive.  “That what, Ruby?”

Ruby sighed.  “That I’ve always been ashamed.  Of doing things like this.  Until you.”

Astrid smiled, soft and kind.  “There are many reasons why our coupling should give me shame, Ruby.  I made an oath to God and I’m breaking it.  I’m lying to my sisters and having a forbidden affair.  But I am not ashamed of what we share in this bed.”

Ruby played idly with the red streaks in her hair.  “Why?”

Astrid turned over on her side to face Ruby, cupping the other woman’s cheek.  Her eyes were so kind and loving, looking at Ruby like she deserved to be held and cherished.  “I could never be ashamed of love and happiness.  There is no room for that in this life.”

Ruby nodded and kissed Astrid, her stomach still tangled in knots.


End file.
